fallen secrets
by Physicbybirth
Summary: When Danny's secret is discoverd...all because of Jazz.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Hi peoples! Just to say that I'm new to the community and I hope you enjoy my very first story on the Internet. (I do not own DP; otherwise I would make an episode where Sam and Danny admitted their feelings to each other).**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Fallen Secrets**

Ch.1

"I can't stand this!" yelled Danny, as he slammed his fists hard on the desk. He did this with so much fury that the whole class jumped as if a gun was shot, including Mr. Lancer. He saw him walk steadily towards him. His stomach did a small sickening back flip. For he knew he was going to be yelled at for what he did during class. As Mr. Lancer approached, he asked

"Mr. Fenton, what seems to be the trouble back here?" When he got done, Danny just looked down at the floor, clearly not wanting to talk about it. He also heard some of the class snicker like they always do when someone in the class gets in trouble. Mr. Lancer's voice snapped him back to reality.

"For the last time Mr. Fenton, What's wrong?" Danny looked up at him but avoiding his peering eyes.

"Nothing's wrong. Aggravated… that's all." He replied coldly. But his teacher saw through his lie and asked him to wait out in the hall until the bell and then he will talk with him. Danny gave him a silent nod that told Lancer that he understood. So he ushered Danny out of the classroom door. As he passed Sam, he fought back tears that had started to swell up in the corner of his eyes. His feet felt like led with each step he took. She didn't need him who was a trouble making, ghost fighting, trouble making (did I mention trouble making?) halfa, and a punk with a insane family.

It felt like years had gone by until the bell finally rang and the students came shuffling out of the door, followed by Mr. Lancer.

_Here it comes,_ thought Danny impatiently. As if on cue, the teacher motioned him to stand up. Danny squirmed under the teacher's watchful gaze, but said nothing to show what he was thinking.

"Mr. Fenton, let's try this again. What's wrong?" Once more Danny shifted under his gaze.

"Nothing's wrong and nothing's going on with me or in my family." He replied with a cold heart to his teacher. He prayed that Lancer would let him go this time and not talk about his ghost sense that went off in class. The teacher looked at him one last time and nodded to him in an approved way that Danny didn't get.

"Fine. If you don't want to talk about it, you may go." And at that he motioned him that he was free to go. Danny was shocked to see that his teacher was letting him go so easily that he thought he was joking. When he looked back at the teacher, he was already closing the door to the classroom. So Danny took this as a 'no' and walked down the gloomy hallway. On the way, he ran into Sam, who was looking gloomy, herself.

"What's wrong Sam?" he asked as he placed his hand on her shoulder. When she turned around to look at him, he noticed that she had been crying for her mascara was running down her (what Danny thought) beautiful cheeks. But when she tried to tell him, all that came out of her throat was a loud sob and ran crying.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: hope you enjoyed it! I'll have Ch. Two probably today (or at some time) please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Hi peoples! Just to say that I'm new to the community and I hope you enjoy my very first story on the Internet. (I do not own DP; otherwise I would make an episode where Sam and Danny admitted their feelings to each other).**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Fallen Secrets**

Ch.1

"I can't stand this!" yelled Danny, as he slammed his fists hard on the desk. He did this with so much fury that the whole class jumped as if a gun was shot, including Mr. Lancer. He saw him walk steadily towards him. His stomach did a small sickening back flip. For he knew he was going to be yelled at for what he did during class. As Mr. Lancer approached, he asked

"Mr. Fenton, what seems to be the trouble back here?" When he got done, Danny just looked down at the floor, clearly not wanting to talk about it. He also heard some of the class snicker like they always do when someone in the class gets in trouble. Mr. Lancer's voice snapped him back to reality.

"For the last time Mr. Fenton, What's wrong?" Danny looked up at him but avoiding his peering eyes.

"Nothing's wrong. Aggravated… that's all." He replied coldly. But his teacher saw through his lie and asked him to wait out in the hall until the bell and then he will talk with him. Danny gave him a silent nod that told Lancer that he understood. So he ushered Danny out of the classroom door. As he passed Sam, he fought back tears that had started to swell up in the corner of his eyes. His feet felt like led with each step he took. She didn't need him who was a trouble making, ghost fighting, trouble making (did I mention trouble making?) halfa, and a punk with a insane family.

It felt like years had gone by until the bell finally rang and the students came shuffling out of the door, followed by Mr. Lancer.

_Here it comes,_ thought Danny impatiently. As if on cue, the teacher motioned him to stand up. Danny squirmed under the teacher's watchful gaze, but said nothing to show what he was thinking.

"Mr. Fenton, let's try this again. What's wrong?" Once more Danny shifted under his gaze.

"Nothing's wrong and nothing's going on with me or in my family." He replied with a cold heart to his teacher. He prayed that Lancer would let him go this time and not talk about his ghost sense that went off in class. The teacher looked at him one last time and nodded to him in an approved way that Danny didn't get.

"Fine. If you don't want to talk about it, you may go." And at that he motioned him that he was free to go. Danny was shocked to see that his teacher was letting him go so easily that he thought he was joking. When he looked back at the teacher, he was already closing the door to the classroom. So Danny took this as a 'no' and walked down the gloomy hallway. On the way, he ran into Sam, who was looking gloomy, herself.

"What's wrong Sam?" he asked as he placed his hand on her shoulder. When she turned around to look at him, he noticed that she had been crying for her mascara was running down her (what Danny thought) beautiful cheeks. But when she tried to tell him, all that came out of her throat was a loud sob and ran crying.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: hope you enjoyed it! I'll have Ch. Two probably today (or at some time) please review.


End file.
